Curse of the Norrie Ghost
by Scuff the Newsgoil
Summary: Three friends chillin' and roleplaying on Gabbly one day, randomly came up with this. Written by: Scuff the Newsgoil, Nahr, and a muggle named Caity. W/E. ENJOY!


Disclaimer: We do not own PotC in any way, blah blah blah.

Elizabeth Swann- Blackiwi, Norrington/ Bea- B-emo-B, Will Turner- a muggle named Caity. Actions are in italics.

**Elizabeth Swann**: okay where were we...

**Norrington**: um.

**Elizabeth Swann**: Yes this is where my heart truly lies Norrie.

**Norrington**: So this is where your heart truly lies, then?

BAHAHAHAH

**Elizabeth Swann**: Yup

**Norrington**: bad timing...

CUT

Restart, Norry's line

**Elizabeth Swann**: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAH

okay andddddddddd.

**Norrington**: So this is where your heart truly lies, then?

**Elizabeth Swann**: ACTION

Yes

**Norrington**: thud DAMMIT

**Elizabeth Swann**: It is Norrie

**Norrington**: Oops..

DONT YOU DARE PUT THAT IN THE BLOOPERS.

dammit - TAKE 3

and ACTION

So this is where your heart truly lies, then?

**Elizabeth Swann**: For the third time-Yes

**Norrington**: For the third time (in my head) DAMN YOU DAMN YOU DAMN YOU DAMN YOU DAMN YOU DAMN YOU

CHANTS DAMN YOU DAMN YOU DAMN YOU DAMN YOU DAMN YOU

_crestfallen look_

**Elizabeth Swann**:_ gasp_

**Norrington**: but - but I asked first!!!

I ASKED FIRST, WILLY BOY!!

**Elizabeth Swann**: I don't love you like I love Will!

**Will Turner**: Sorry - I'm objectively really good-looking, so no wonder she picked me!

**Norrington**: But I love her - I'll let her be.

**Elizabeth Swann**: You're more like a...brother

Awww

Okay!

**Norrington**: _takes off hat in regards_

_walks away_ And Gillette, don't talk to me.

**Elizabeth Swann**: Bye James. I gotta go kiss Will now.

**Norrington**: _walks out of camera_

yeah, yeah...

_plods off_

**Elizabeth Swann**: _stares into Will's eyes_

**Will Turner**: Sorry, Norrie - no hard feelings.

**Elizabeth Swann**: He's already gone

**Will Turner**: Wanna kiss now, Elizabeth?

**Elizabeth Swann**: Okay!

_kiss_

**Will Turner**: _kisses back_

**Elizabeth Swann**: _stops_

...GO AWAY DADDY!

_Gov. Swann leaves_

**Will Turner**: This is a bit awkward with your dad, Liz...

**Norrington**: _watches sullenly_

**Will Turner**: Thank you LORD!

**Elizabeth Swann**: He's gone now

_kisses again_

**Norrington**: _watches on sadly_

**Will Turner**: _goes again_

**Elizabeth Swann**: _stops_

Do you mind Norrie?

**Norrington**: _turns back on couple and walks off, his vision blurring_

**Will Turner**: _pulls back_

**Elizabeth Swann**: Thank you

**Norrington**: blurring with TEARS, man!

**Will Turner**: I feel kind of bad...

**Elizabeth Swann**: _sigh_

**Will Turner**: You know I love you, man!

Sorry.

**Norrington**: _turns around_ HAVE COMPASSION FOR THE DYING IN HEART!!

**Elizabeth Swann**: WHAT?!

I'M SORRY JAMES!

**Norrington**: _plods off_

**Elizabeth Swann**: If that helps

Now everyone's gone!

**Will Turner**: I felt the same way before, so don't you pull that victim card, Norrie!

**Norrington**: No - no, it doesn't. _runs back and jumps off parapet_

_hits rocks in water_

**Elizabeth Swann**: NORRIEE!

CALL THE POLICE!

**Norrington**: _is dead_

**Will Turner**: It's okay - he'll come back.

I promise.

**Elizabeth Swann**: Are you sure?

**Will Turner**: Do I ever break promises?

No, I don't.

**Elizabeth Swann**: _smiles_

**Will Turner**: He just needs to chillax for a bit.

**Elizabeth Swann**: He needs to take chill pill

**Norrington**: I REPEAT: _is dead_

**Elizabeth Swann**: I guess he can't though

Oh I get it

Kiss of life

**Will Turner**: YES HE CAN. Trust me.

Stop farting around, Norrie!

**Elizabeth Swann**: He's doing this so I'll kiss him

**Norrington**: Did someone say kiss of life?

_is dead_

**Elizabeth Swann**: No way Norrie

**Will Turner**: That won't wake him up, Liz...

**Elizabeth Swann**: It did last time...

**Will Turner**: It WON'T this time; he's playing you.

DON'T trust him.

**Elizabeth Swann**: But what if he's reeeally dying

**Will Turner**: He's not.

**Elizabeth Swann**: I gotta help him Will

**Will Turner**: Come on, Norrie!

**Elizabeth Swann**: It's the right thing to do

**Will Turner**: Fine...

Go.

**Elizabeth Swann**: But I love you Will

**Will Turner**: Mhmm.

**Elizabeth Swann**: Always remember

**Will Turner**: Sure.

**Elizabeth Swann**: It's just one kiss

**Will Turner**: Do you know what ONE KISS can lead to?

Bad things, dear.

**Norrington**: Or good things, from my point of view

_is dead_

**Elizabeth Swann**: Yes, but I love YOU Will

**Will Turner**: Shut up.

Mhmm.

**Elizabeth Swann**: I would not do that to you

**Will Turner**: Save him if you must.

**Elizabeth Swann**: I better get this over with

**Will Turner**: Yep.

**Elizabeth Swann**: _takes deep breath_

**Norrington**: TOO late... I've lost breath

_is dead, once and for all_

**Elizabeth Swann**: YIPPIE!

**Norrington**: unwakeable

**Elizabeth Swann**: Now I can kiss Will instead :D

**Norrington**: To haunt William Turner and any of his loved ones forever

**Elizabeth Swann**: _gulp_

**Will Turner**: STHU Norrie. That's mean.

**Elizabeth Swann**: Yes, but Norrie, you see. HE LOVES ME

**Will Turner**: That I do.

**Elizabeth Swann**: You want to haunt me?

I think not

**Norrington**: I very much do.

**Will Turner**: Yes, he does.

He's childish like that.

**Elizabeth Swann**: Nothing I can do now

**Will Turner**: Grow up, Norrie.

Norrington is now Ghost of Norry

**Ghost of Norry**: Make me - owooo

**Elizabeth Swann**: Oooo scary!

**Ghost of Norry**: I will haunt you both - owooo

**Will Turner**: I'd punch you, but apparently I can't... Hmm.

**Ghost of Norry**: I will look at you both through windows - owooo

**Will Turner**: Perv!

That's wrong on so many levels.

Come on, man.

**Elizabeth Swann**: Mhmmm

**Ghost of Norry**: Shut up - owooo

**Elizabeth Swann**: Lets ignore him shall we?

**Will Turner**: YOU shut up.

**Ghost of Norry**: I will be the death of you both

**Will Turner**: Righttt.

**Elizabeth Swann**: Ignore him Will

Just ignore him

_kisses Will_

**Will Turner**: I can't - he's right THERE.

**Elizabeth Swann**: So what?

**Will Turner**: _kisses back_

**Ghost of Norry**: You little - ! - owoo

**Will Turner**: Who - me or Liz?

**Elizabeth Swann**: Both of us?

**Ghost of Norry**: Will!

**Elizabeth Swann**: _gasp_

DOBBYS SOCK NORRIE! DOBBYS SOCK

**Ghost of Norry**: Will has a little beepGratedCENSORon - owoo

**Will Turner**: Ohhh - I'm shaking now, Norrie.

:P

**Elizabeth Swann**: _laughs_

**Ghost of Norry**: _floats back down to rocks, where Norry's body lays dead_

**Will Turner**: Coming back to life, are you now?

**Ghost of Norry**: _magic's body with Wingardium Leviosar_

**Will Turner**: Thought so!

**Ghost of Norry**: _apparates body to Bea's Bedroom_

Ghost of Norry is now Bea

**Bea**: OMG!!

YESSSSS!!

MINE!

Bea is now Ghost of Norry

**Elizabeth Swann**: AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

**Ghost of Norry**: floats up to parapet where were we, - owooo

Are you OK Elizabeth? - owooo

**Will Turner**: Don't talk to her.

**Ghost of Norry**: You are laughing very hard - owoo

**Will Turner**: She doesn't like you.

**Ghost of Norry**: I've known her longer, Will. - owoo

**Will Turner**: She's MINE - NOT yours!

**Elizabeth Swann**: So what?

**Will Turner**: So!

**Elizabeth Swann**: I've loved Will longer

:P

**Ghost of Norry**: Oh shut up. - owooo

I've made you laugh a lot more times than he has - owoo

**Will Turner**: You're like 671747473783 years older than her.

**Elizabeth Swann**: Haha

**Will Turner**: GROSS, man!

**Elizabeth Swann**: Thats a lot

**Ghost of Norry**: I am not!

**Will Turner**: Fine - you're only 5246153615. Happy?

**Ghost of Norry**: In real life, William - or should I say Orlando - I am only FOUR YEARS OLDER THAN YOU

**Will Turner**: Keyword: OLDER.

Ha.

**Elizabeth Swann**: Haha

**Ghost of Norry**: And Elizabeth - or should I say, Keira - is 12 years younger than me; eight years younger than you.

**Elizabeth Swann**: YOUNGER

**Ghost of Norry**: BANG - owoo

**Will Turner**: She's closer to my age, so ha!

**Elizabeth Swann**: _hugs Will_

**Ghost of Norry**: Yes but closer still, to RUPERT'S! - owoooo

**Will Turner**: _hugs back_

SO!

Don't bring him into this!

**Ghost of Norry**: I will!!!!

**Elizabeth Swann**: I LOVE WILL AND THATS FINAL

**Will Turner**: NO!!!

**Ghost of Norry**: RUPERT! RUPERT! RUPERT! RUPERT!

RUPERT!

**Elizabeth Swann**: Oh yeah Norrie?

Wellllllllllll

_kisses Will_

**Will Turner**: SHUT UP! _shoves Norrie; kind of_

_kisses back_

No Rupert.

No.

**Ghost of Norry**: You cannot shove me for I am...

**Elizabeth Swann**: No Rupert

**Ghost of Norry**: un-shove-able!!

RUPERT!RUPERT!RUPERT!

**Elizabeth Swann**: _shoves to ground_

**Ghost of Norry**: RUPERT! RUPERT! RUPERT! RUPERT! RUPERT! RUPERT! RUPERT! RUPERT! RUPERT!

**Will Turner**: That's why I said KIND OF. God, Norrie, you're such a moron!

**Elizabeth Swann**: YOU LIAR

**Ghost of Norry**: You can't shove me, I am UNSHOVEABLE

RUPERT!

RUPERT!

RUPERT!

RUPERT!

**Elizabeth Swann**: _kisses Will_

**Will Turner**: NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!

_kisses back_

**Ghost of Norry**: RUPERT!

RUPERT!

RUPERT!

**Elizabeth Swann**: _hugs Will_

**Will Turner**: She likes to kiss me today, doesn't she?

And hug me.

Ha.

**Ghost of Norry**: WE INTERRUPT THIS PASSIONATE KISS TO BRING YOU THIS UPDATE:

RUPERT!

**Will Turner**: SHUT UP!

**Ghost of Norry**: RUPERT!

**Will Turner**: Stupid.

**Ghost of Norry**: RUPERT!

**Will Turner**: Meanie face.

**Elizabeth Swann**: YOU NEVER SAID YOU WERE UNSLAPABLE!

_slaps Norrie_

**Ghost of Norry**: INVINCIBLE!

**Will Turner**: He's transparent, dear.

**Elizabeth Swann**: Too late

**Ghost of Norry**: MISSED!!

INVINCIBLE!

**Will Turner**: Unfortunately.

**Elizabeth Swann**: Dran!

**Will Turner**: -beep-

**Ghost of Norry**: MR. COLLINS! MR. DARCY! RUPERT!

MR. COLLINS! MR. DARCY! RUPERT!

MR. COLLINS! MR. DARCY! RUPERT!

MR. COLLINS! MR. DARCY! RUPERT!

**Will Turner**: DANIEL!

**Ghost of Norry**: TOM HOLLANDER! MR. COLLINS! MR. DARCY! RUPERT!

**Elizabeth Swann**: _kisses Will_

**Ghost of Norry**: MR. COLLINS! MR. DARCY! RUPERT!

**Will Turner**: Thought I'd throw him in.

**Ghost of Norry**: RUPERT!

Daniel?

**Will Turner**: Pick someone new for God's sake!

Yes - Daneil.

**Ghost of Norry**: AHHAAHHA nobody has yet mention MICHELLE GOMEZ!

**Will Turner**: Daniel.

**Ghost of Norry**: Nobody's said...

Jude Law! Gwyneth Paltrow! Michelle Gomez!

SO I AM UNDEFEATED!!

**Will Turner**: Jude Law is hot!

In a totally non-gay way.

Ghost of Norry is now Bea

**Bea**: I wish I was Michelle

**Will Turner**: Yeah.

**Bea**: she gets to be married to Jack Davenport - it coulda been me, but NOOOOOO

Noooo

It had to be MICHELLE.

**Will Turner**: Sorry, hun.

:D

**Bea**: Or was it Maria?

**Elizabeth Swann**: At least you have Norries body

**Bea**: I forget - M.Gomez.

Bea is now Ghost of norry

Ghost of norry is now Ghost of Norry

**Elizabeth Swann**: Norrie!

**Ghost of Norry**: LOL, Tayer, isn't it like 2 am now?

**Will Turner**: It's Michelle.

**Elizabeth Swann**: Yeah

**Ghost of Norry**: Yeah, Michelle, thought sp.

**Elizabeth Swann**: For Caity it is too.

**Will Turner**: It almost is.

**Ghost of Norry**: So

Wow.

**Will Turner**: Yep.

**Elizabeth Swann**: Hey Norrie!

SotB

HAHAHAHAHAHA

**Ghost of Norry**: _thud_

**Elizabeth Swann**: Take THAT.

Works every time.

**Will Turner**: That's what you do with me! Ha.

**Ghost of Norry**: I meant - _transparent thud_

**Will Turner**: Nice save.

**Elizabeth Swann**: _rolls eyes_

**Ghost of Norry**: _is unconscious_

**Elizabeth Swann**: I love you Will :)

**Will Turner**: SN: Michelle is his wife; Maria is his mom.

**Ghost of Norry**: SN: Thought so :)

**Will Turner**: I love you, too:)

**Ghost of Norry**: SN: His dad is Nigel

**Will Turner**: SN: yep! lol

**Elizabeth Swann**: Norrie? Are you alive...or...whatever

concious

**Ghost of Norry**: NO.

is unconscious

**Elizabeth Swann**: SN: SPELLING PROBLEMS!!!

**Will Turner**: He can't make up his mind.

Spell stuff right, dranit!

**Elizabeth Swann**: _sighs_

**Ghost of Norry**: Sooo...

I give up being a ghost! I want my body back...

**Elizabeth Swann**: Sorry Norrie. I dunno how to bring back dead people

**Ghost of Norry**: _apparates body back_

Ghost of Norry is now Bea

**Bea**: NOOOOOO!

**Will Turner**: That always works.

**Bea**: WHERE DID IT GO!!

NO

**Will Turner**: Bye-bye, dear.

Bea is now Ghost of norry

**Ghost of norry**: It's mine again!

_big whirly magic thing_

Ghost of norry is now Norrington

**Norrington**: I'm alive...

Wow.

**Elizabeth Swann**: I love you Will!

**Will Turner**: See, Liz - I TOLD YOU that he'd come back.

**Elizabeth Swann**: _kisses_

**Will Turner**: I'm never wrong.

**Norrington**: SONOFA- WHY DID I HAVE TO PROVE HIM RIGHT...

_walks away sullenly_

**Will Turner**: HEHEHE.

**Norrington**: AAAAND CUT!!


End file.
